Réserve de Potions !
by Mitsy'line
Summary: Quand Harry se retrouve coincé dans la réserve de potion avec Severus ... les langues se délient et les corps se rapprochent ... OS HP-SS
1. Chapter 1

**Rating M**** : **Et il n'est pas là pour rien !

**Couple :**Harry et Severus (Eh oui je change ^^ Première fois que j'écris sur ce petit couple que j'aime beaucoup)

.

.

Alors pour la petite histoire, cet OS met venu alors que j'étais en panne dans ma voiture et que pour passer le temps pendant plus de 45 longues minutes à grelotter dans le froid, sans chauffage et sans musique, j'ai décidé de pianoter sur mon téléphone portable une petite histoire entre Severus et Harry eux aussi obligé de rester enfermer dans un endroit clos ^^

Donc voilà ce que ça a donné, donc merci la panne … ou pas. Ca dépend ^^

Autre chose. Il est possible que j'écrive une éventuelle suite à cet OS. Ca dépendra déjà d'une, de votre engouement (si personne n'aime je ne vais pas polluer fanfiction pour rien lol) et aussi de la qualité de la suite. Je ne veux pas écrire une suite juste pour dire je le fais, donc si je suis inspiré et que vous en voulez une, suite il y aura ^^ .

Voilà, fini le balabla passons maintenant à la lecture. Voici ce qui se passe quand un professeur se retrouve coincé sans le vouloir avec son élève le plus bavard et le plus attirant …

.

.

**Réserve de potion. **

.

.

Harry courrait à travers les couloirs de l'école, le cœur battant et la respiration suffocante. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit pour se cacher et vite.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de braver le règlement et de sortir après le couvre-feu ? Il se maudit intérieurement de sa stupidité en se jurant de devenir le plus parfait des Gryffondor si jamais il en réchappait.

Les pas derrière lui se rapprochaient de plus en plus et il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il tourna dans un énième couloir et à sa grande joie, aperçu une porte légèrement entrouverte. Il se rua à l'intérieur ni une, ni deux et la referma aussitôt, content d'être enfin à l'abri.

Il aurait surement remercié Merlin pour ce petit coup de pouce, s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la minuscule réserve de potions, plaqué contre le corps de son pire cauchemar « Rogue ».

--- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici à minuit passé, Potter ? demanda Rogue de sa voix trainante.

Harry avala difficilement. Le visage de son professeur était à quelques centimètres du sien et il avait beau vouloir reculer, il se cognait automatiquement à un mur ou une étagère.

--- Je … J'étais poursuivi et j'avais besoin d'un endroit où me cacher, répondit-il encore essoufflé.

--- Poursuivi ? Et je pourrais savoir par qui ?

--- Humm … Colin Crivey, Romilda Vane et deux autres filles dont j'ai oublié le nom.

--- Je vois. Que des Gryffondors ?

--- Oui.

--- Parfait, ça nous fera donc un total de 200 points à retirer, pour dépassement du couvre-feu et balade dans les couloirs la nuit. Maintenant sortez de ma réserve immédiatement et rejoignez votre chambre !

Harry sursauta quand son professeur haussa le ton aussi près de son oreille et se dépêcha de se ruer sur la poignée. Il tourna, retourna encore et encore, mais elle ne céda pas.

--- C'est fermé, dit-il timidement attendant que son professeur s'énerve encore plus.

--- Dites-moi que vous avez votre baguette sur vous Potter, siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Harry porta les mains à sa ceinture, sachant déjà quelle était la réponse. Il grimaça et se retourna vers son professeur.

--- Non je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

Rogue serra les points pour ne pas exploser et tenter de rester le plus calme possible. Il jeta un regard noir à Harry.

--- On ne vous a jamais appris qu'un sorcier ne doit en aucun cas se séparer de sa baguette ? grogna-t-il.

--- Voldemort est mort et je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin.

--- Non vous ne pensiez pas, ça c'est certain !

--- Et vous, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas sur vous ?

--- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, le Seigneur me l'a pris pour vous combattre et comme vous l'avez fait exploser avec lui et que Ollivander n'a toujours pas repris du service, je n'en ai pas encore de nouvelle.

--- Ah oui, c'est vrai, marmonna Harry. Donc nous sommes… coincés ici… tous les deux ?

--- J'en ai bien l'impression oui.

Harry se jeta sur la porte pour taper et crier « à l'aide » de toutes ses forces, mais personne ne répondit. Où ces foutus pots de colle pouvaient bien se trouver quand il avait besoin d'eux ? Quand ses mains commencèrent à être douloureuses, il s'arrêta et se laissa glisser sur le sol pour s'asseoir.

Rogue l'imita en soupirant et en marmonnant différentes façons de faire payer cette situation à Potter.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans parler ni bouger, les genoux repliés contre leur torse pour ne pas que leurs jambes se touchent.

Au bout d'une demi-heure et après avoir soupiré une bonne dizaine de fois, Harry rompit ce silence intenable au grand dam de son professeur.

--- Il n'y a pas une potion capable d'exploser la porte dans tout ça ?

--- Si, mais elle nous ferait exploser avec.

--- Et un truc qui nous ferait rétrécir ? On pourrait passer en dessous de la porte.

--- Non !

--- Une potion pour faire fondre le bois ?

--- …

--- Quelque chose qui nous rendrait extrêmement fort ?

--- Je n'ai rien qui puisse nous faire sortir de là, alors arrêtez ça tout de suite, ou je vous fais avaler une potion du mort-vivant !

Harry grimaça et replongea dans un mutisme. Il resta pensif pendant une autre demi-heure tout en jetant de nombreux coups d'œil à son professeur. Il était là, enfermé avec lui pour un bon moment et il avait tellement de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il n'aurait surement pas d'autre occasion pour pouvoir lui parler franchement et il décida de se lancer.

--- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu à Poudlard ?

--- …

--- Je veux dire, après la destruction de Voldemort vous auriez pu choisir de faire ce que vous vouliez, de changer de vie ou même de disparaître.

--- …

--- Moi j'aurais aimé disparaître, plutôt que de revenir pour une nouvelle année.

--- Cela aurait été préférable en effet vu les résultats que vous avez depuis la rentrée. Le combat avec le Seigneur vous a-t-il donc vidé le cerveau ?

--- …

--- Vous n'êtes pas attentif en cours, et encore, déjà faut-il que vous daignez y venir, et votre maison n'a jamais perdu autant de point en une année, alors que vous êtes ici seulement depuis un mois. Même vos amis vous ont tourné le dos ! Vous vous croyez comme toujours au-dessus des règlements et des autres. Pensez-vous être trop important pour avoir besoin d'apprendre quoi que ce soit ?

--- Ce n'est pas ça.

--- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

--- Vous ne comprendriez rien.

Le silence retomba de nouveau et Harry posa son front sur ses genoux. Il aurait préféré mille fois les attaques de flash de Colin qui l'aveuglait sans cesse, ou encore les tripotages non autorisé de Romilda et ses copines qui le suivaient partout, plutôt que toute une nuit enfermé avec Rogue, mais malgré tout il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin d'en apprendre plus sur son professeur qui avait été un espion efficace pour l'Ordre et qui l'avait énormément aidé le fameux soir où il avait combattu Voldemort.

--- Pourquoi me détestez vous ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

--- Potter, être enfermé ici avec vous est déjà assez pénible, mais devoir vous faire la conversation l'est encore plus, alors s'il vous plait, taisez-vous !

--- J'étais à peine arrivée à Poudlard que vous avez décidé de me détester, et de m'humilier. Dumbledore me disait que c'était à cause d'une ancienne animosité contre mon père, mais je n'y crois pas. Je pensais qu'après la guerre vous changeriez peut-être d'avis sur moi, que vous oublieriez vos rancœurs contre mon père, mais vous êtes encore pire qu'avant. Pourtant, vous m'avez aidé, sans vous je n'aurais pas réussi…

--- Si je suis plus dure qu'avant c'est parce que vous ne foutez plus rien en cours !

--- Et c'est quoi vos excuses pour les sept années précédentes ?

--- …

--- C'était donc juste à cause de mon père ? Alors qu'il est mort il y a 17 ans, c'est seulement parce que vous le détestiez que vous avez décidé de me détester aussi ?

--- …

--- Vous allez fuir toutes mes questions ?

--- Je ne fuis pas ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas parler avec vous !

--- Nous allons rester enfermé pendant plus de six heures, je ne peux pas rester là à fixer le mur sans rien dire pendant tout ce temps.

--- Vous voulez parler ? Très bien ! Alors dites-moi pourquoi le trio infernal des Gryffondor est-il dissout ?

--- …

--- Et pourquoi vous ne prenez plus la peine de venir en cours ?

--- …

--- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi déprimé, alors que vous avez vaincu le Seigneur et que tous vos soucis sont terminés ?

--- …

--- Je croyais que vous vouliez parler ?

Harry fixa son professeur de DCFM. Finalement même s'il faisait toujours mine de l'ignorer il avait très bien remarqué son comportement changeant et les distances qu'il avait pris petit à petit avec ses amis. Est-ce que Rogue se souciait un peu de lui ?

--- Je leur ai demandé de me laisser un peu seul, dit-il dans un murmure. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et de m'éloigner un peu, mais le trio n'est pas dissout, comme vous le dites. Pour ce qui est des cours je n'arrive plus à me concentrer ni même à m'y intéresser, alors plutôt que d'entendre les remontrances de mes professeurs je n'y vais pas. Et pour terminer, si je ne suis pas heureux depuis la mort de Voldemort c'est parce que je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais même plus ce que c'est « être heureux ».

Rogue ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le Gryffondor réponde à ses questions et encore moins aux réponses qu'il avait donné. Il resta silencieux un moment hésitant à reprendre la conversation ou s'arrêter là.

--- Sa mort n'aurait pas dû être un soulagement pour vous ?

--- Quel soulagement ? J'ai toujours continué de survivre parce que je devais le vaincre, c'était ma destinée avant même de naître. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire pour les autres. Et je m'y étais résolu. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant que j'ai perdu tout le monde ? Il m'a tout pris, tous les gens que j'aime et je dois rester là à faire comme si de rien était comme ils le font tous ? Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai plus personne, plus aucune famille. J'aurais dû mourir ce fameux soir, j'aurais dû rejoindre mes parents, Sirius, Lupin, Fred et Dumbledore…

Rogue écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc ça ? Potter s'en voulait d'être encore en vie. Ce garçon était vraiment énervant, ne pouvait-il pas être heureux et soulagé comme tout le monde ?

--- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre dans le passé Potter. Vous devez réussir à tourner la page. Tout ceci est terminé. Ils sont morts et vous êtes vivant !

--- Je le sais.

--- Vos parents et Sirius ont sacrifiés leur vie pour sauver la vôtre. Quant à Fred Weasley, Dumbledore, Remus et Nymphadora ils sont morts à la guerre en se battant à vos côtés, dans l'espoir que vous triomphiez, et vous l'avait fait. Vous avez tué le Mage Noir et aujourd'hui tout le monde peut vivre en paix, alors essayez d'être en paix vous aussi. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vouloir mourir alors qu'autant de gens se sont battus pour préserver votre vie.

--- …

Rogue fixa le survivant. Il avait le menton posé sur ses genoux et regardait le bout de ses chaussures pensivement. Ses deux magnifiques émeraudes étaient teintées de tristesse et il aurait tout donné pour les rendre de nouveau étincelantes.

--- Je ne vous détestais pas personnellement, dit-il, sachant très bien que le Gryffon trop curieux oublierait sa mélancolie quelques instants. Je détestais ce que vous représentiez. Vous me rappeliez ma lâcheté, mes erreurs, mes peurs et ma trahison. Mais en vous aidant à tuer Voldemort, en me libérant de ces chaines qui me liaient par le passé à lui, je me suis senti revivre. Aujourd'hui je suis enfin en paix, et oui j'ai enfin le droit de penser à un avenir et de faire ce que je veux, mais j'ai voulu rester à Poudlard.

Les yeux d'Harry s'animèrent légèrement ce qui ravit son professeur.

Ce que Rogue lui avait caché, c'est qu'il avait fini par l'apprécier un peu au fil des années, mais quand Harry avait eu 16 ans et était devenu un vrai jeune homme et non un enfant, il avait éprouvé du désir pour lui, un désir violent qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner et à le détester encore plus, de lui avoir fait éprouver ce sentiment de frustration. Harry était un élève, pire, un Potter, il n'avait pas le droit de le vouloir. Même si son physique était affolant et son côté « forte tête » irrésistible.

Malgré l'interdiction d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec le Gryffondor, c'était pour lui qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, pour le protéger, ou du moins c'est ce dont il s'était convaincu. Il ne voulait pas le perdre de vu.

--- Pourquoi avez-vous décidez de rejoindre Voldemort ?

--- Je … J'étais ce qu'on peut appeler un élève brillant et très curieux, je voulais tout connaître et tout maîtriser. J'ai d'abord appris la magie noire innocemment, puis très vite je me suis laissé guider par elle, par le pouvoir et la gloire qu'elle me promettait. Le Seigneur était le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, je voulais apprendre avec lui et devenir quelqu'un de puissant et de craint, moi aussi.

--- Tuer ne vous dérangeait pas ?

--- J'étais naïf, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ça.

--- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

--- Je crois que Dumbledore vous en a un peu parlé. Votre mère était une amie très proche et même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec mes choix elle continuait de me fréquenter et de m'aider. J'ai surpris avec Pettigrow, la conversation entre Dumbledore et Trelawnay, le jour où elle a fait la prédiction et en tant que bon toutou nous avons été tout révéler au Seigneur. Je ne savais pas de qui parlait la prophétie et quand je l'ai compris il était déjà trop tard. Il avait tué votre mère et votre père. Je m'en suis tellement voulu et je m'en veux encore. C'est pourquoi je suis allé trouver Dumbledore et j'ai décidé de me racheter comme je le pouvais, même si je sais que la chose est impossible.

Harry n'avait pas lâché son professeur des yeux. Il semblait si sincère et si humain en cet instant. Il avait même été surpris de trouver son professeur bel homme. Il était plus près de son visage qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ses traits pouvaient être fins et charismatiques quand ils n'étaient pas déformés par la colère et le mépris. Sa bouche quant à elle, était vraiment fascinante quand elle ne débitait pas des sarcasmes. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées plus que douteuse qui lui venait à l'esprit. Si jamais Rogue découvrait ce qui lui avait traversé la tête pendant une fraction de seconde il serait probablement mort.

--- Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-il pour reprendre le fil de la discussion et rassurer son professeur. Pettigrow aurait tout révélé si vous ne l'aviez pas fait et je pense sincèrement que vous avez depuis longtemps racheté vos fautes.

--- Je me sentirais toujours coupable, quoi qu'il arrive.

--- Vous me dites d'oublier le passé, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi finalement.

--- Ca n'a rien à voir Potter. Mes choix ont conduit à la mort de deux personnes, les vôtres ont conduit à la fin de la guerre. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir fautif de quoi que ce soit.

--- Vous tentez de me rassurer et de m'aider ? C'est vraiment trop bizarre, railla Harry.

--- J'essaye seulement de faire rentrer quelque chose d'en votre cerveau qui ne semble avoir vu que des courants d'air ces derniers temps.

--- …

Rogue ne voulait plus jouer le professeur froid et impassible. Harry avait besoin de reprendre goût en la vie, de réapprendre à être heureux et être encouragé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser déprimer ainsi sans rien faire, il était encore si jeune.

--- Je n'ai jamais douté de votre réussite, de votre courage et de votre intelligence, seulement je n'étais pas apte à l'admettre il y a encore quelques mois. Si je vous aide c'est pour vous rendre la pareille. Après tout vous êtes le « sauveur » on vous doit tous une fière chandelle, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Rogue avait prononcé cette phrase à toute vitesse et en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Harry. Ce dernier était sidéré. Rogue venait de lui faire un compliment. Il venait de lui dire qu'il était intelligent et courageux. Wow, l'oxygène devait manquer, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Un silence gêné retomba sur eux laissant entendre seulement leurs deux souffles. Harry encaissait tout ce que venait de lui dire son professeur et le petit rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre eux. C'était étrange, mais il aimait cette promiscuité avec lui.

De son côté Rogue se maudissait de se laisser aller comme ça. Il baissait ses barrières et c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, plus il parlait avec Harry, plus il le désirait. Se retrouver enfermé dans un endroit aussi petit était vraiment une façon de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Ils étaient si collés l'un à l'autre et le souffle d'Harry arrivait presque jusqu'à lui …

--- Vous pensez vraiment que vous et moi pouvons oublier notre passé et réapprendre à vivre normalement après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

--- On ne peut pas oublier les atrocités que l'on a vues, mais réapprendre à vivre normalement, oui, c'est tout à fait possible.

--- Comment ? Parce que toutes les nuits je revois la mort de Diggory, de Sirius et de Dumbledore. Toutes les nuits je rêve qu'il est de retour et qu'il tue Ron ou Hermione … Alors comment je peux faire quand je me réveille, pour faire comme si de rien était ?

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Severus réprima l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler.

--- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile, mais vous devez regarder vos peurs en face et tenter de les effacer une à une. Vol… le Seigneur, est mort pour de bon cette fois-ci.

--- Alors pourquoi ne dites vous toujours pas son nom ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Harry avait vu juste, oui lui aussi était encore hanté par certaines de ses peurs, mais grâce à lui il avait réussi à avancer.

--- Voldemort, dit-il en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune brun. Voldemort est mort et tu n'as plus rien à craindre Harry.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Ce qui l'avait surpris n'était pas que son professeur ose enfin prononcer ce nom qui avait été si craint auparavant, non, ce qui le surprenait était que Rogue l'avait tutoyé et l'avait appelé par son prénom. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait frissonné en entendant son prénom caressé par cette bouche et murmuré par cette voix. Son professeur avait finalement beaucoup changé depuis la guerre et il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Lui aussi voulait changer, il voulait réussir à vaincre ses peurs.

--- Je peux voir votre marque ? demanda Harry timidement.

--- Quoi ?

--- Vous voulez que je tire un trait sur le passé, que j'affronte mes peurs ? Je voudrais voir la marque des ténèbres.

Rogue hésita longuement, puis remonta la manche de sa chemise pour dévoiler son avant bras gauche et la marque des ténèbres tatoué dessus.

Harry se rapprocha encore plus près de son professeur et attrapa son bras. Il fixa d'abord la marque sans ciller, il voulait l'apprendre par coeur, l'apprivoiser, afin qu'elle ne vienne plus jamais hanter ses rêves. Il voulait que tout ce qu'elle représentait devienne un lointain souvenir. Il commença à la caresser du bout des doigts, dessinant les contours et les courbes. Tatouée sur ce bras si doux, elle ne l'impressionnait pas du tout, au contraire, il la trouvait inoffensive.

Rogue fut parcouru de longs frissons. Il aurait dû le rejeter, lui dire de le lâcher, mais cette caresse était si douce, si agréable, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Harry leva les yeux sur son professeur et fut surpris de lire sur son visage un intense désir. Ses yeux noirs habituellement vides et froids, brillaient d'une excitation non dissimulée, et il comprit très vite qu'il en était la cause. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il avait très envie de se laisser envahir par ce désir bestiale qui émanait du potioniste, mais il avait peur. Il s'agissait de Rogue et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'intérieur de son pantalon réagissait aussi vivement rien qu'à l'idée que son professeur pose les mains sur lui, alors qu'il y avait encore quelques heures il voulait s'échapper à toute vitesse. Il remonta sa main le long du bras de son ainé, un peu hésitant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse dans sa nuque. Il l'attira alors vers lui, légèrement tremblant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rogue reteint sa respiration, incapable de réagir. Etait-il en train de fantasmer sans s'en rendre compte ? Des lèvres fines, mais habiles, étaient en train de se presser contre les siennes, déposant d'abord de petits baisers timides, puis mordillant et suçotant sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne répondit pas, mais ne les repoussa pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une langue s'introduise dans sa bouche et qu'il réalise enfin qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle était douce, gourmande, passionné et il en avait tellement envie, mais il ne pouvait pas, non, c'était interdit. Il repoussa Harry et tenta de balayer son excitation pour arborer un visage impassible et furieux.

--- Bordel Potter qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Harry devint rouge écarlate et son cœur tambourina encore plus violemment. Il n'avait quand même pas pu se tromper sur les intentions de son professeur ? Il avait vu le désir et l'excitation, et puis quand il avait posé les lèvres sur les siennes, Rogue avait gémis, il l'avait bien entendu ? Alors pourquoi le repoussait-il comme s'il n'en avait pas envie ?

--- Je … Je… Vous en aviez envie …

Rogue aurait très bien pu nier tout en bloc, mais l'expression de totale confusion qu'affichait le Gryffondor le retint de le faire.

--- Là n'est pas la question. Vous êtes mon élève, on ne peut pas faire ce genre de choses.

--- Je suis majeur, se défendit Harry qui voulait re-goûter à cette bouche si tentatrice.

--- Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, mais plutôt une question de règlement.

Harry lui lança un sourire espiègle et le cœur de Rogue manqua un battement. Qu'est-ce que ce Gryffon avait en tête ?

--- Comme vous le savez, je me fous complètement du règlement …

Il termina ses mots dans un souffle, collé contre la bouche de son professeur. Il ne lui donna pas l'occasion de contester. Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, inséra sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle et glissa une main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son ainé.

Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de gémir au contact de cette main posée sur lui et il cessa de se débattre. Sa main gauche glissa dans les cheveux de son élève, tandis que la droite commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Harry se retrouva très vite torse nu et les lèvres si délicieuse de son professeur quittèrent sa bouche pour se poser sur son cou. Chaque baiser lui brulait la peau de désir. Il vénérait cette langue si habile qui léchait sa clavicule, sa pomme d'Adam pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Il déboutonna à son tour la chemise de son amant et découvrit avec stupeur un corps divinement dessiné. Pourquoi son professeur se cachait toujours derrière des robes de sorciers difformes et des capes épaisses, alors qu'il possédait un corps à damner un saint ? Il avait une peau blanche incroyablement douce, des abdos bien dessinés et quelques cicatrices par si par là, surement dû à son passé de Mangemort. Harry caressa son torse doucement, voulant apprendre chacune de ses courbes. Il s'attarda sur les tétons durcit de plaisir, puis sur le bas du ventre, pour terminer sur le pantalon. Il fit glisser la fermeture lentement se délectant d'entendre le souffle de son professeur s'accélérer d'impatience contre sa bouche, puis finit par libérer son membre engorgé. Il allait entreprendre des va-et-vient avec sa main, mais Rogue lui attrapa le poignet et l'éloigna un peu de lui.

--- Lève-toi, souffla-t-il la voix plus rauque que jamais.

Harry s'exécuta tout en faisant attention de ne pas se cogner à une étagère. L'endroit n'était vraiment pas pratique pour laisser libre court à son imagination.

Quand il fut debout, Rogue se releva légèrement pour être à la bonne hauteur, et fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer à terre. Harry venait tout juste de comprendre où voulait en venir son professeur, qu'une bouche se posa sur sa verge et qu'il gémit bruyamment. Il posa les mains contre l'une des étagères pour se retenir de tomber, alors que cette fois-ci c'était une langue qui montait de haut en bas pour ensuite s'attarder sur son gland déjà sur le point d'exploser. Il grogna de mécontentement quand le supplice s'arrêta, mais très vite il fut transporté par une nouvelle vague de plaisir quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser sur ses bourses pour les suçoter et les lécher.

--- Humm … professeur …

--- Tu peux m'appeler Severus, murmura le potioniste la respiration saccadé.

--- Severus, gémit Harry.

Rogue se sentit perdre pied en entendant son prénom prononcer d'une telle façon et approfondit encore plus ses caresses.

Les jambes d'Harry étaient sur le point de lâcher à tout moment et il s'agrippait à son étagère comme il le pouvait, quand la langue curieuse pénétra dans son intimité suivi rapidement par un doigt. Harry se cambra et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps et un deuxième doigt s'introduisit dans son intimité.

--- Je tiendrais plus… Humm… long…temmmmps, dit-il dans un gémissement.

--- Tu l'as déjà fait ? souffla Rogue tout en continuant son inspection.

--- Humm … oui.

--- Bien, alors vient.

Il le tira vers lui pour qu'il s'asseye sur lui et se précipita sur sa bouche tout en le faisant descendre doucement pour le pénétrer. Harry se crispa légèrement sous la douleur, se retenant aux épaules de son amant. Celui-ci entama une série de va-et-vient sur son sexe pour le détendre un peu et quand il oublia enfin la douleur il le pénétra entièrement.

Harry laissa d'abord échapper un cri de douleur, jusqu'à ce que le membre de son partenaire frappe sa prostate et le fasse décoller de plaisir. Il commença alors à bouger de plus en plus vite voulant ressentir encore et encore cette sensation de pure extase. Rogue avait les mains posées sur ses fesses qu'il malaxait fermement, mais il le laissait allé à son rythme et Harry aimait ça. D'une certaine façon il avait le pouvoir. Il accéléra encore la cadence, ses yeux se voilaient et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il embrassait avec passion son partenaire plus bestialement que jamais. Il se sentait enfin vivant et pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre il avait envie de penser à un avenir, un avenir où il rencontrerait de nouveau cette langue et ses mains posées sur lui, un avenir où ce sexe le pénétrerait encore ... un avenir que certain qualifierait de pure débauche, mais c'était si bon de se sentir vivant.

Il sentit le sexe de son partenaire se contracter en lui et se libéra lui aussi, contre le torse de son amant.

Il déposa ensuite quelques baisers dans le cou de son professeur tout en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais il finit tout de même par s'endormir, un sourire de satisfaction sur lèvres.

Severus le regarda dormir, la tête enfoui contre son cou. Il semblait si paisible comme ça, si innocent et il venait de le souiller. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller de cette façon, il se dégoûtait. Harry était faible et avait besoin de réconfort et lui avait profité de la situation. Quand il se réveillerait il devrait mettre les choses au point et faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais. Cette nuit resterait un merveilleux souvenir qui devrait rester enfermé à jamais dans cette réserve. Mais en attendant le lever du jour il voulait profiter de cette peau collée contre la sienne et de ce souffle qui caressait son cou. Il ne voulait pas oublier, il voulait se rappeler de chaque courbe et de chaque rondeur, il voulait graver cette image à jamais dans sa tête, l'image d'un professeur tombé amoureux d'un de ses élèves.

.

**A suivre…**

.

Review or not review ? That is the question!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour m'avoir encouragé à écrire une suite.

Elle s'est fait attendre, mais la voici, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. Enfin vous me direz ça en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas ^^

.

Un grand merci à tous les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :

**Altaïr de l'Aigle**, **Mary**, **Une personne de passage**, **Eileen19, Kuina, ange ou démon, Alexei, Lou, Ela-chan, lolitorie, Petra, HurricanexNao, jojo, Demonia, Lukas Black,**

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et vos encouragements (^_^)

.

Merci à ma béta, et merci aux lecteurs tout simplement.

.

.

**Chapitre 2.**

.

Rogue se réveilla, les jambes ankylosées, le dos engourdi et un corps nu collé au sien. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rappela aussitôt de la nuit passée, en voyant la tête de Potter posée sur son épaule. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, il avait vraiment fait l'amour à l'un de ses élèves la nuit dernière.

Il se maudit intérieurement et caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune Gryffon. Ce gamin couchait vraiment avec n'importe qui. Comment avait-il pu se laisser séduire par un homme comme lui, assez âgé pour être son père, ça il se le demandait. Il frotta son visage en baillant, pour se réveiller complètement et regarda sa montre. Il était déjà neuf heures passé, Rusard avait dû terminer sa ronde du matin depuis longtemps et il l'avait loupé. Eh merde !

--- Debout Potter ! Cria-t-il pour rompre toute intimité.

Harry sursauta. Comme réveil matin il n'y avait pas pire. Il cligna des yeux en direction de Rogue, un peu perdu et ne put retenir un sourire heureux.

--- Ca y est, c'est déjà fini les « Severus » et les « Harry » ? Demanda-t-il taquin.

--- Cette nuit était une horrible erreur. Dépêchez-vous de vous rhabiller !

Harry se releva laborieusement le corps tout courbaturé.

--- Vous êtes toujours aussi agréable après l'amour ?

--- Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on évoque cette nuit, c'est bien compris ?

--- Mais …

--- Il n'y a pas de mais ! On avait tous les deux besoins de ça, on l'a fait, et maintenant on oubli. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

--- Limpide ! Grogna Harry.

Cette chauve-souris graisseuse était vraiment une belle ordure. Il lui faisait connaître le plaisir ultime que pouvait prodiguer des caresses expertes et la minute d'après il le jetait aux oubliettes. C'était vraiment un salaud ! Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que le potioniste avait apprécié. Avait-il mal compris ? Il n'avait peut-être pas été à la hauteur, après tout il n'était que novice en la matière.

Il regarda son professeur se rhabiller, tout en enfilant son pantalon. C'était impossible ! Il ne pourrait surement pas oublier un corps pareil, et ces mains … si douces, si expertes … Non, elles resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire.

--- Je ne peux pas, dit-il. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je suis désolé.

Rogue le fixa déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que voulait le Gryffondor au juste ? S'amuser avec lui ? Ressentir le frisson en couchant avec le professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard ? Ou bien seulement l'emmerder ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas … non jamais Harry s'abaisserait à aimer un homme comme lui.

--- Vous êtes pathétique Potter. Ceci n'était rien de plus qu'une nuit de baise, n'allez pas chercher je ne sais quoi de plus là dedans.

Harry sentit son cœur se comprimer. Il n'avait pas espéré grand-chose de cette nuit, mais il s'était senti si bien dans les bras de son professeur qu'il ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché de cette façon, qu'un si beau moment soit anéanti par des mots si cruels, si blessants.

--- Vous avez raison, oublions, dit-il froidement, en terminant de reboutonner sa chemise.

Rogue le regarda tristement. Il n'avait bien entendu pas pensé un traitre mot de tout ce qu'il lui avait balancé au visage, mais c'était plus simple ainsi. Comme ça ils retrouveraient une relation normale de professeur à étudiant, et comme il le faisait si bien depuis sept ans, Harry continuerait de le détester. Surement encore plus, après la façon dont-il venait de le jeter. Mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Une fois habillé, Harry se réinstalla contre le sol, les genoux repliés sur son torse. Il luttait pour empêcher que les larmes ne coulent, il ne voulait surement pas donner ce plaisir à Rogue. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait pleurer. C'était un mélange de rage, de déception et de fierté blessée, qui meurtrissait son cœur. En cet instant il le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, pour toute la peine qu'il lui infligeait après le bonheur qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Il voulait réapprendre à vivre dans ses bras et Rogue l'achevait encore plus violemment.

Ils restèrent plus d'une demi-heure sans dire un mot, sans même se regarder. Des voix lointaines brisèrent ce silence morne et Harry se releva pour coller son oreille à la porte.

……..

--- Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter sérieusement, où peut-il bien être ?

--- Calme toi Hermione il ne doit pas être bien loin.

--- Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

--- Voldy est mort, que veux tu qui lui arrive ?

--- Je ne sais pas, il n'avait pas l'air bien ces derniers temps, j'ai peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise.

--- Non, Harry ne ferait jamais un truc débile de ce genre.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu …

--- Il va bien je te dis, suffit juste qu'on trouve où il se cache.

Hermione soupira. Elle espérait sincèrement que Ron ait raison. Elle n'avait pas trouvé qu'Harry allait mal au point de se suicider, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu sourire.

--- Tu as entendu ? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant les alentours.

--- Quoi ?

--- On vient d'appeler mon prénom.

--- Tu es sûr ?

--- Oui écoutes !

Une petite voix lointaine venait en effet de crier « Hermione » et celle-ci se précipita sur une grosse porte en ébène, suivi de près par Ron.

--- Harry c'est toi ?

--- Oui, je suis enfermé, tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît.

--- Qui t'a enfermé là dedans ? Je parie que c'est ce bâtard graisseux de …

--- Je vous conseille de ne pas en dire davantage Monsieur Weasley si vous tenez encore un tant soit peu à votre scolarité.

Ron s'étrangla en reconnaissant la voix cinglante et jeta un regard affolé à Hermione. Pauvre Harry ! Celle-ci attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la porte qui s'ouvrit en un rien de temps. Harry sortit le premier et rencontra les yeux amusé de Ron. Le rouquin était vite passé de la compassion à la moquerie. Après tout on était un Weasley ou on ne l'était pas.

--- Pas un mot, cracha Harry en prenant la direction du dortoir sans adresser un regard à Rogue.

Hermione regarda son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la braguette ouverte, les cheveux dépeignés et la mine triste. Elle jeta ensuite un œil inquisiteur sur Harry, la chemise mal boutonnée et une trace de morsure dans le cou. Merlin ! Ils n'avaient tout de même pas …

……..

Harry quitta discrètement la salle commune des Serdaigle pour ne pas être surpris par un préfet en chasse. Il rasa les murs, guettant le moindre bruit et allait enfin atteindre le portrait de la grosse dame quand une voix familière l'interpella.

--- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors Harry ?

Il se retourna vers sa meilleure amie et soupira. Il allait encore avoir droit à un sermon.

--- J'ai été voir Rémi.

--- Harry ce mec est un vrai crétin, je croyais que tu avais rompu.

--- Je l'ai fait, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.

--- Alors trouve quelqu'un de mieux ! Rentrons, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

Harry obéit docilement. Hermione avait froncé les sourcilles et dans ces moments là mieux valait l'écouter sans broncher. Elle lui fit signe de s'installer sur le canapé. La pièce était silencieuse et déserte. Il s'exécuta et attendit que son amie commence sa leçon de morale.

--- Je suis au courant pour toi et Rogue, dit-elle simplement.

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux en grand, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

--- Comment ?

--- Ce n'était pas difficile à remarquer. Vous étiez tous les deux très débraillé en sortant de la réserve, et puis j'ai remarqué ta façon de le regarder pendant le repas et de le fuir pendant les heures de cours. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que tu es amoureux de lui.

--- Je… On a couché ensemble et il m'a jeté, fin de l'histoire.

--- C'est ton professeur Harry, tu ne penses pas qu'il a fait ça pour t'éloigner ?

--- Non, enfin je ne sais pas, mais ces mots étaient si blessant et … je ne suis qu'un gamin dont il s'est servi, ça ne va pas plus loin.

--- Et c'est pour l'oublier que tu couches avec cet imbécile de Serdaigle ?

--- Peut-être oui.

--- Enfin tu pourrais au moins trouver mieux. Ce mec se sert de ta célébrité et il est franchement trop vulgaire. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux.

--- Cette situation me convient Hermione.

--- C'est faux ! Tu étais déjà complètement absent depuis le début de l'année, tu t'es éloigné de nous, tes résultats ont chuté et depuis cette nuit dans la réserve c'est de pire en pire ! Tu es en train de te détruire Harry. Et Rémi t'aide merveilleusement bien à le faire !

--- Je n'éprouve plus l'envie de vivre depuis bien longtemps, avoua-t-il sur un ton froid. J'ai cru que dans les bras de Severus je pourrais réapprendre à espérer, à vivre, mais même ça on ne me l'a pas accordé.

--- Mais nous on t'aime Harry, on ne veut pas te voir te laisser dépérir de cette façon.

--- Je sais, mais ça n'ait plus suffisant, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot.

Hermione serra son ami dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux. La guerre l'avait totalement détruit et elle se sentait impuissante. Elle lui embrassa la tête tout en le berçant doucement. Il méritait d'être heureux ! Plus que n'importe qui d'autre il avait droit au bonheur !

……..

--- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que sont les succubes et les incubes ? Demanda Rogue en ignorant la main tendue à l'extrême, de Miss Granger.

--- Ce sont des êtres abjects, des démons sans morale sans remords qui s'amusent avec le corps et le cœur des gens, répondit Harry sans attendre d'avoir la parole.

--- Potter je ne vous ai pas interrogé, gronda Rogue.

--- Ils éveillent le désir, font naître l'orgasme et la jouissance chez l'homme ou la femme, prennent totalement possession de leur rêve et de leur conscience… tout ça pour ensuite disparaître en leur brisant le cœur et en les laissant vide et meurtri.

--- Tu t'égares Harry, murmura Hermione.

Rogue fixait le jeune brun sans relâche et toute la salle attendait qu'il explose, mais il ne le fit pas. Il indiqua une page du livre et continua son cours comme si de rien était.

Harry fulminait sur sa chaise, l'indifférence était encore pire que tout. Il se sentait tellement vide depuis cette nuit dans la réserve. Un mois était passé, il avait essayé d'oublier dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, essayer de ne plus penser à rien, mais c'était impossible. Severus avait pris possession de tout son être et chaque infime partie de son corps le réclamait à chaque seconde. Il avait pensé seulement désirer son professeur, mais c'était beaucoup plus. Sans s'en rendre compte il était tombé amoureux de lui et cet amour était en train de le détruire. Sa conversation avec Hermione la veille, avait réanimé sa rage. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait fait qu'ignorer son amant d'un soir, au début il avait même fuitses cours, mais maintenant il avait envie d'exploser, de hurler.

Quand le cours se termina il se leva à toute vitesse, ayant besoin de prendre l'air, de le fuir. Fuir ce visage, cette bouche, ces mains, ce corps … tout ce qui lui rappelait cette fameuse nuit.

Il était presque arrivé devant la porte quand son professeur le héla.

--- Pas vous Potter ! Il faut que l'on se parle.

Il s'arrêta net, le cœur compressé. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être rejeté une deuxième fois, car il le savait, son professeur avait très bien compris qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment des succubes et des incubes, mais de ce qui s'était passé dans la réserve de potions.

La classe se vida progressivement et Ron lança un regard compatissant à son ami, tandis qu'Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant. Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin seul Rogue ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette et lança un sort de silence dans la pièce.

--- Harry, je suis désolé, murmura Severus.

--- Désolé de quoi ? S'énerva-t-il. De m'avoir baisé ? De m'avoir utilisé ? De m'avoir jeté comme une merde ? Ou de m'avoir brisé le cœur ?

Le potioniste soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il voyait très bien que le Gryffondor allait de plus en plus mal depuis leur nuit dans la réserve de potions. Il avait compris qu'Harry devait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Peut-être un béguin d'adolescent, un semblant de sentiments, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que lui aussi souffrait terriblement, pour lui dire juste après que malgré tout il ne devait pas être ensemble, qu'ils étaient tout sauf fait pour être ensemble.

--- Je suis désolé d'avoir dérapé, je ne me suis pas conduit comme un professeur, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin, si tu vas aussi mal c'est de ma faute et …

--- Arrêtez de vous excuser ! Je me fous du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, celui qui m'intéresse c'est le vrai Severus ! L'homme qui m'a étreint l'autre soir, à qui j'ai confié mes plus grandes peurs, qui m'a écouté, rassuré, l'homme qui m'a embrassé avec douceur et passion … Est-ce qu'il existe vraiment cet homme ou bien est-ce que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge ?

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. S'il lui disait que tout n'avait été que mensonge peut-être que ce serait plus facile pour lui de tirer un trait sur cette nuit, mais en même temps il briserait à jamais la confiance qui s'était instauré entre eux et par la même occasion Harry, et ça il ne le voulait pas.

--- J'étais sincère ce soir là, répondit Severus avec douceur. Mais nous ne devons pas continuer. C'est plus facile comme ça.

--- Plus facile pour qui ? C'est qui que vous essayez de protéger dans l'histoire ? Moi ou vous ? Vous avez peur en fait. Peur de ce que vous ressentez, peur de souffrir. Vous croyez vous protégez des autres, mais vous vous empêchez seulement de vivre.

--- …

--- Cette nuit a été la plus fabuleuse de toute ma vie et je me fous que vous soyez plus vieux ou que le règlement interdit les relations entre élèves et professeur. Pour la première fois de ma piteuse existence j'ai appris ce que c'était que d'être follement amoureux et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête comme ça. Alors ça ne va peut-être pas être facile, on va peut-être se déchirer pour finir par se détester, mais j'ai envie de vivre tout ça. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais j'ai besoin de vous. Je me sens revivre que quand je suis près de vous, ma peau s'anime que quand c'est vous qui la caressée et mon cœur bat seulement quand je vous vois. Sans vous je ne suis… Je ne suis plus rien

Rogue fixait Harry, les yeux brillant d'un mélange d'espoir et de bonheur. Ce pouvait-il vraiment que le survivant l'aime autant ? Avait-il vraiment le droit à tout ce bonheur qui l'envahissait, à toute cette chaleur qui emplissait son cœur en entendant la douce déclaration de son élève ? Avait-il le droit d'aimer le fils de celle qu'il avait trahi ? De celui qu'il avait haï ? Etait-il vraiment capable de rendre Harry heureux ? De lui apporter tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer ? Il l'espérait grandement, car il en avait marre de lutter contre ses sentiments et ce désir intense qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de lui.

--- Ca a été le plus beau moment de ma misérable vie, à moi aussi, dit-il en s'approchant du Gryffondor.

Il lui caressa la joue doucement, remontant la main dans ses cheveux. Le Gryffondor tremblait, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

--- Es-tu conscient de tout ce qu'on risque si … si je m'autorise à t'aimer ?

--- …

--- Je serais probablement viré, mais ça ce n'est pas vraiment important. Le nom du survivant sera associé à celui d'un ex Mangemort, peu importe tout ce que tu as fait pour ce monde, de tes sacrifices, ils traineront ton nom dans la boue.

--- Je m'en fous, souffla Harry, hypnotisé par les lèvres qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de son visage. Il y a longtemps que ma vie ne m'appartient plus. Je veux seulement rester près de toi pour toujours.

Severus attrapa son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec tendresse et amour. Un baiser qui valait tous les mots du monde et qui décrivait parfaitement tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour ce têtu de Gryffondor.

Harry s'accrocha aux lèvres de son professeur comme à un dernier souffle de vie. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais lui échapper. Il agrippa sa main gauche dans son dos et glissa la droite sous son tee-shirt caressant son torse avec envie. Il sentit les mains de son aîné s'égarer sur ses fesses et dans son dos, et grogna de plaisir. C'était si bon de ressentir la chaleur de ces mains et de ce corps collé à lui.

--- Tes amis doivent t'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte, souffla Severus sans pour autant lâcher complètement ses lèvres.

--- Probable oui.

Harry fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de son professeur et le mordilla doucement, lui arrachant quelques gémissements.

--- Ils vont se poser des questions si notre entretien dure trop longtemps. Rejoins-moi ce soir devant mes appartements à 20 heures.

--- Non, je ne veux plus me séparer de toi

--- Je ne te rejetterais plus, je te le promets. Je vais te prouver tout mon amour ce soir.

--- Si tu me fais souffrir de nouveau je te tue !

--- Marché conclu, sourit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Il se détacha à contrecœur de ce corps fin collé à lui et retira les sorts de silence et d'intrusion, de la porte.

--- Puisque vous voulez jouer les insolents, vous viendrez après le repas pour trois heures de colle, hurla-t-il.

--- Seulement trois ? Murmura Harry amusé.

--- Dehors !

Severus lança un petit clin d'œil à son jeune amant et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui déposer un dernier baiser avant de quitter la salle, en faisant mine d'être énervé. Seule Hermione remarqua le petit clin d'œil discret qu'il lui adressa en passant devant elle.

……….

Harry frappa à la porte en bois, sculptée d'un immense serpent, et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant place à un Severus plus qu'impatient. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent sans attendre, leurs mains se caressèrent vigoureusement et très vite, Harry se retrouva plaqué sur le matelas, les lèvres de Rogue toujours collées aux siennes. Il glissa sa main sur le pantalon de son professeur et sentit son érection frotter contre le tissu. Il détacha le pantalon gênant et glissa cette fois-ci, les doigts dans son boxer. Il commença à caresser son membre gorgé de plaisir tout en continuant le jeu de langue divin qu'ils avaient commencé.

Rogue se détacha d'Harry dans un léger râle et plongea son regard dans les deux émeraudes brillantes qui le regardaient.

--- Je t'aime Harry, murmura-t-il la respiration saccadée.

Un feu ardent s'alluma dans le regard du Gryffondor et il embrassa son professeur avec encore plus d'ardeur.

--- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Rogue grogna de contentement face à cet aveu et retira le pantalon de son élève sans attendre. Ca faisait un mois qu'il avait goûté au paradis dans les bras d'Harry. Un mois où il s'était efforcé de créer un faussé entre eux pour se protéger, pour donner à Harry un meilleur avenir. Un mois de torture, d'enfer. Mais aujourd'hui son ange était de nouveau dans ses bras et il ne le laisserait plus s'envoler.

Leur deux érections se touchèrent, se frottèrent, se caressèrent, faisant monter l'excitation à son paroxysme et Severus lâcha les lèvres de son amour pour commencer à lécher son cou, sa clavicule et ses tétons. Il savoura le goût sucré de sa peau et descendit plus bas, brulant chaque morceau de peau qu'il embrassait, léchait ou suçait. Il arriva à hauteur de la virilité de son élève et la prit entièrement en bouche, impatient d'entendre son amant gémir. Harry se cambra de surprise et se mordit la lèvre. C'était incroyable. Les lèvres de son professeur se détachèrent et une main empoigna ses bourses, alors qu'une langue montait et redescendait le long de sa verge, lui procurant une multitude de frissons. Il attrapa les barreaux de la tête de lit, au bord de la jouissance, et ferma les yeux quand la langue vint lécher son gland goulument et titiller la petite fente dont quelques perles de spermes commençaient déjà à s'échapper. Il fut pris de violents spasmes incontrôlables, alors que sa gorge laissait échapper des gémissements bruyants et se répandit dans la bouche de son amant. Severus avala la semence et jeta brièvement un regard à son Gryffon. Celui-ci était accroché aux barreaux, les joues rouges de plaisir, le corps en sueur, les jambes outrageusement écartées et les yeux brillant d'excitation. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique et sans attendre s'attaqua au petit anneau de chaire qui se contractait d'impatience. Il y inséra sa langue et constata avec plaisir que son amour était de nouveau dur. Il mouilla ses doigts et en inséra un premier, puis un deuxième, tout en mordillant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec passion. Harry bougeait ses hanches sans réfléchir, s'empalant de plus en plus vite sur les doigts de son amant et Severus n'y tenant plus se releva et approcha son membre de l'entrée. Il le pénétra doucement, se retenant d'aller trop vite pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais Harry trop impatient commença à onduler aussitôt.

--- Plus vite, souffla-t-il.

Severus accéléra les pénétrations et attrapa le dos de son amant pour le coller contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec passion et sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Ils ne formaient désormais plus qu'un. Leurs corps s'unissaient à la perfection. C'était comme s'ils avaient été créés pour être enlacé l'un à l'autre. Severus mordilla le menton d'Harry et le pénétra de plus en plus violemment.

--- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime … murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il lâcha le dos de son amant, s'éloignant de son torse par la même occasion et attrapa ses cuisses pour les surélever et pouvoir entrer encore plus profondément en lui. Harry se sentit perdre pied et sa vision se voila. Les coups violents dans sa prostate le faisait décoller de la terre un peu plus à chaque fois. Il voulait venir. Il attrapa son érection et la malaxa rapidement au même rythme des va-et-vient et se libéra peu de temps après dans un spasme brutale. Severus sentant le petit anneau se contracter sur son pénis ne se retint plus et éjacula à son tour. Il se laissa retomber sur le corps trempé de sueur de son bien-aimé et tenta de retrouver sa respiration.

--- Ne me laisse plus jamais, murmura Harry en caressant les longs cheveux de son amant.

--- Plus jamais, je te le promets. Tu vas me dégager ce crétin de Rémi Joyson avant que je ne fasse un meurtre, j'irais voir McGonagall pour tout lui révéler, ensuite tu vas terminer ton année et on s'installera ensemble. Je ne te quitte plus, je te l'ai dit.

Harry sourit, heureux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet, aussi vivant. Il caressa la joue de son amour. Vivre ensemble, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

--- D'accord. Et ensuite tu m'épouseras et on adoptera un petit orphelin, comme moi, qui a besoin d'amour.

--- Ne brûle pas les étapes je t'en prie. Que j'assume mes sentiments pour toi est déjà une grande première pour moi, alors on va attendre pour les enfants et la robe de mariée.

--- J'attendrais, mais je veux construire ma vie avec toi, pour le restant de mes jours. Je t'aime tellement.

Severus embrassa son beau brun tendrement. Harry Potter Rogue. Ca sonnait plutôt bien, et l'idée lui plaisait finalement. Ca serait un moyen efficace pour annoncer au monde entier que le cœur et le corps de cet ange déchu lui appartenait pour toujours. Oui il l'épouserait, il lui ferait une demande grandiose. Il ferait tout pour lui. Mais les mômes c'était inenvisageable. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir un mioche courir partout, faire connerie sur connerie et surtout lui voler la vedette auprès de son amour. Non, surement pas !

--- Fait moi l'amour encore et encore Severus, souffla le survivant dans un murmure érotique.

Et puis merde, allons-y pour les petits monstres qui grouillent partout, même une dizaine de marmots baveurs s'il voulait, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser de toute façon.

Il n'existerait que pour lui désormais et ferait de lui l'homme le plus heureux !

.

**FIN.**

.

J'espère que cette fin vous a plu et j'attends vos commentaires, remarques, mécontentements ou autre, dans une tite review !

Bises à tous et merci d'avoir été aussi nombreux à suivre le premier chapitre de ce petit Two Shot !

.

Merci a Kalimeroh pour la petite indication d'erreur ^^

.

Line.


End file.
